Deception
by Code LJ
Summary: The fifth in a series of six about Lady Jaye.  Now the head of Phoenix Industries, she has to deal with interference from the CIA as well as an agent she knows all too well.  Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own no rights to anything…this is purely just fan fiction _

_Author's Note: This is the fifth in a six-story series about Lady Jaye that started with "The Mission." This story, "Deception," starts two years after the last story, "The Phoenix." Reviews are welcome! _

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p><em>Two Years Later, Washington, D.C.<em>

At a meeting, surrounded by Washington brass, Lady Jaye laughed at one of the remarks a Brigadier General had just made.

"I can't believe you just asked me to sign this," she said with a smile, putting her signature on the cover of _Time_. "Seriously….and a horrible picture to boot!"

One man clapped her on the back. "Lady Alison, we can say we knew you when. Imagine being named Time's 'Man of the Year.' That is quite an accomplishment. Just think, no one thought Phoenix would fly, and look what you've done with it so far. You definitely deserve the credit."

Jaye blushed. "Thank you, sir, but really, it's not a single-armed business. I have lots of help. I just happen to be the face of the company."

"And a beautiful face it is," said a familiar voice. Jaye turned in surprise and smiled. "Conrad!" she cried, hugging her old colleague.

"I always said you were cover girl material..." he winced, saying, "excuse the pun. Good thing Courtney didn't hear that!"

"I hear she's working with you on your new team."

"Yes, and the she's still the best damn mechanic we've got. Don't you dare think of stealing her away like you did some of the others!" he said, jokingly.

Since GI Joe had disbanded the year before, many had been hired on at Phoenix Industries for their various talents. Jaye grinned. "I don't know. We have a pretty good medical and benefit package!" she teased.

The Brigadier looked a little miffed at being interrupted by the reunion and tried to get Jaye's full attention once more. "Yes, Phoenix is one of the best anti-terrorist teams in the world. I'm surprised you could find time to come accept this award! I have to admit, even our own government couldn't put together what you have."

Duke glowered. "Nor did we ever have that kind of budget, _sir_," he replied, a tone of bitterness in his voice.

Jaye tried to soothe tensions over. "Now, now gentleman. We may not be cheap, but I can understand the reason why so many countries find us appealing. We have the manpower and resources, but you don't have to worry to pay for the upkeep of the equipment or solders. I know that was a big weakness with special units such as GI Joe. Too many people saw it as a line-item budget, not as the powerhouse that it was."

This time, it was the Brigadier General who had the grace to look away. Duke looked a little too pleased. Jaye mentally rolled her eyes. Playing the diplomat between two egos was not exactly her favorite way to spend her time off from her duties. But then again, was she ever completely off-duty? Right now, her behavior reflected on the company. She had been correct with the general, she was the face for Phoenix Industries, being its CEO, but there were so many aspects to that company that people did not know about. Sure, they saw the good that Phoenix did. With every mission, part of the payment fee went towards charitable organizations, and all over the world, Phoenix was reflected with its various charities it helped support as well as the doctors and aid they helped send to impoverished areas of the world. Yes, Phoenix was seen as a powerhouse in the world, but also a benevolent one as well.

"Well, if you two gentleman will excuse me," she said, glancing at her cell phone as it vibrated, "I need to take this. Business before pleasure," she quipped.

Relieved, she walked away from the two and headed for a private area just outside the room. She quickly dialed the number. "Talk to me," she said gruffly.

She listened for a few minutes, not giving anything away. Her eyes were guarded and her face impassive. It was hard for any passerby to tell what type of phone call she was on.

She ended with a curt goodbye and shut her phone. Going back into the room, she made her way over to her host for the meet and greet and, thanking him warmly, made her leave.

Her second-in-command, Zartan, met her outside as the valet brought her car. "Not a word," she glared at him as he started to say something. She could feel some comment coming on about how she had to spend the last two hours. He just grinned and waved a _Time_ magazine in front of her face. "Of course, Madame CEO."

She mumbled something in Gaelic that he felt was not too complimentary, but he wasn't couldn't quite make out the words. "I'll drive," she told him as the valet handed her the keys.

Getting behind the 911, she felt the power rumble under her and relaxed. _This_ is what she needed. Well, no, not exactly, but it would have to do. "We need to head back immediately. Call the pilot and make sure he knows to have the plane ready for departure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Lady Jaye maneuvered around DC traffic like a pro, although it had been a few years. Last time she had been stateside was to recruit some of the now-defunct Joe team for Phoenix. There, she had run into several CIA agents doing the same. She hated the manipulating sons-of-bitches. Too many times they had been in on a Joe mission and screwed it up with their own agenda. Thank goodness she had managed to talk some of her former teammates to come her way, ones who could not see civilian life as an option. Flint had already been gone, recruited by the CIA, she had been told, before the Joe unit had even shut down, when it had still just been a rumor. She felt a twinge of remorse that it was her business that had caused the Joe unit to fold, but then again, rumors had been spreading for years, even when she had been a part of it. Like Duke had told her even then, it was just a matter of time. The fact that her company, though the price was high, was more appealing to be hired on as a temporary unit, it ended up being cheaper then maintaining a team that sometimes had its downtime and therefore was seen as a monkey around their neck. The businesswoman in her could understand that fact.<p>

Still, she had hired Hawk as her liaison for the Washington brass and other governments and Scarlett and Snake Eyes were some of her best cover/intelligent ops. There were other Joes as well, serving as Phoenix agents on missions. Between the high tech military weapons and equipment they tested and bought from MARS Industries and the training that she, Major Blood, and Zartan had developed for their soldiers, it really was a company to be proud of. They had brought down some of the top terrorist organizations, although really, when one fell, another popped its head up, she thought wryly. I guess that keeps us in business!

Not only terrorists, but they had also been contracted several times by government agencies, such as the CIA and MI-6, backing them up in situations where they hesitated to send their own special-ops unit.

She pulled into the private airport where the corporate jet awaited and came to a sudden stop. At Zartan's explicative, she grinned. "Is that a tinge of green I see?" she teased.

"Next time, I drive. I don't know how you managed to get us here in one piece and have your mind wander that far away," he grumbled.

She tossed Zartan the keys. "Here," she said, "make sure the rental company gets this. And let them know I brought it back in one piece this time," she quipped, grinning. There had been a slight accident with the last car she had rented, but the company had been well compensated.

She nodded to her pilot as she boarded the plane. She settled in and opened her laptop. After checking her personal email as well as business, she settled back and had just started relaxing with her MP3 player when Zartan appeared in front of her.

"Are we ready to take off, m'lady?" he asked her, a glint in his eyes.

She nodded her head and sat back, eyes closed, relaxed. She felt Zartan settle in next to her and clasp her hand. She opened her eyes, looking at him, taking her earphones out. "What?" she asked.

"Just nice to see you relaxing. How was the stuffed shirt meeting? Had to be pretty bad - not just stuffed shirts, but military stuffed shirts," he grimaced with a mock shudder.

"Comes with the territory," she said, sighing. "I really need to look at going out on the next mission. I feel like I'm getting stale. Anything interesting?"

Zartan got out his Blackberry and scrolled through a few things. "Here's one you might find interesting…..hmmm, seems like it's a CIA joint venture. They didn't create it, but want to go on 'monitor status.' Feel like screwing around a few spooks?" he asked with a grin.

"I'll have to check my schedule. God, they are such a pain! I'll have to clear my schedule. Do we know who the head spook will be?"

"No idea," he replied dryly. "Does it really matter? I swear, they're all the same. Even the women," he said with a frown.

Jaye grinned at him. "Just because the last one wouldn't sleep with you…" she teased.

Zartan growled and leaned back, figuring he'd better get some rest. When Jaye went on a mission, she would run him ragged preparing for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Lady Jaye wasn't a fool. Just because she led a multi-billion dollar business didn't mean she could drop everything and go on a mission with no consequences. There was business to take care of, as well as refresher courses at the training facility. She liked working out with her agents and soldiers and often would spend a few days every couple of weeks, making sure she stayed in shape, whether preparing for a mission or not. Since she started doing this early on, her employees were very comfortable around her and often included her in on the jokes and pranks they would play on one another. She always enjoyed the lax atmosphere after a long day of training and encouraged it with her staff. They were in a tense business and a little levity never hurt anyone, she believed, something she and the Baroness had differed on. One of many things, actually. She was glad when the Baroness announced that although she wanted to remain on the board, she would rather work for MARS Industries when Destro had offered her a position. Good riddance, Jaye had thought at the time.<p>

They had sent Scarlett and Snake Eyes out on an intell mission so they would be prepared for the extraction they were hired for by the Russian government. While the Middle East was not Jaye's idea of a vacation, it promised not to be dull. One of the Russian covert agents had been captured and it was their job to get him out. Although her company had proved itself to the world, the Americans of course were still suspicious and were sending a babysitter to go along. Jaye and Zartan had discussed the possible side mission of the CIA. They were privy to the types of missions they were hired for, and often had side agendas of their own. They did not randomly choose which missions to accompany her team. Several times, the agent had almost compromised the goal and was lucky not to get him or herself killed in the process…either by the enemy or by one of the Phoenix agents! Because of this, they had heard none of the agents had wanted to go and sometimes they were sent as punishment. Jaye chuckled. She wondered who the sucker was who was in trouble this time.

Her team ready and armed with the latest gadgets and weapons, they arrived in the hot desert under the cover of a sandstorm. Granted, it was a sandstorm they had created, thanks to a modified MARS weather machine, but it kept them from being noticed by the group they were going to hit.

As the team set up camp for the night, Jaye wondered who the agent was. She had been busy with preparations, being one of the leaders on the mission, and the intell they had received from Scarlett and Snakes. They were to rendezvous at their camp and leave with the team once they had the Russian agent.

Jaye wandered the camp, making sure her team was okay and that everyone was getting settled. Her team had their special MP3s, and some were enjoying the music they had uploaded onto them. More than just music players, they also had mission specs as well as important information broadcast by the Phoenix team back at headquarters. Developed by MARS Industries, they were fingerprint sensitive and allowed for everything - listening to music, sending sensitive document information, blueprints….even spying on others, such as the CIA, and their transmissions. Since they were fingerprint sensitive, if anyone other than the team member picked it up, they'd simply find the music, and only the music, that was uploaded by that agent. It also made a great way to relax before a battle.

She met up with Scarlett, who looked worried. "What?" Jaye questioned. "Is it something we need to talk about?"

"Not the mission," she said slowly. "You look awfully happy and I can't understand why."

"What, not a desert lover?" Jaye grinned.

Scarlett sighed. "I meant who you were being forced to work with. I figured I'd find you in a foul mood, muttering in Gaelic and who knows what else language!"

Jaye frowned. "Scarlett, what on earth?" They always used code names on missions, and the former Joe team seemed to stick to their old ones.

"Have you not seen your babysitter? The one who drew the short straw? He sure is brooding about it and hardly had a few words to say to me."

Jaye felt her stomach drop. "Surely they wouldn't….from what I heard, he was a CIA darling….not on punishment detail…."

Scarlett hissed, "Well, he must have done something wrong. He's fit to be tied and must be avoiding you. Oh shit," she said, looking over Jaye's shoulder. "I'm outta here. Let out a yell if you need help or buzz me on the MP3….although I'm sure we'll hear the yelling thru the camp. Just try not to let the enemy hear, ok?" With that, Scarlett ducked into the nearest tent.

Jaye dreaded turning around, but felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she gave Flint a tight smile. "I see you drew duty this time. Who the hell did you piss off?" she asked sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Flint sighed. "I'm not here to fight with you. And honestly, I have no idea why I'm here. I have no idea why we have to keep monitoring your missions. So far, you haven't screwed up…yet…or given us any sign that we can't trust you."<p>

Jaye felt bad for greeting him so angrily. Just breathe, she told herself. She looked up at her former lover and tried to give a friendlier smile. "Well, usually _Agent Faireborn_, there is a side mission tacked on to the babysitting detail. I'm sure this time is no different."

It didn't quite come out in the teasing tone she had meant it to. His jaw tightened, but he held back an angry response. He couldn't blame her. After years of being a Joe, he knew how the others felt about the CIA and how many missions they had almost compromised. Apparently being in the private sector was no different. He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"I wanted to say congratulations on the woman of the year thing," he started, trying to change the subject. If she guessed he had a side mission, he couldn't tell her anyway. Best to stay off that topic. They had sent him because after the past several pairings of the two agencies, the CIA had failed miserably in their attempts to sidetrack the missions. He knew dealing with Jaye and the former Joes, he would really have to watch himself and be careful not to give anything away.

He watched her blush, surprised. "What, you weren't expecting that? I figured it looked great for Phoenix's reputation. And as you told me," he said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice, "you're dedicated to your company."

"I think it was a bit extreme but whatever," she said, dismissing it. "I haven't lived down the teasing from my teammates yet. So…." she tried thinking of a neutral topic, "how are you doing? How's the family?"

"Everyone's good. I'd ask about you, but you've been in the public eye so much, I feel that I am up to date on everything," he teased. "And here I thought you didn't like attention. That stint on the Today Show was particularly enjoyable. I liked watching you try to control your emotions when they were asking about your Cobra ties."

Jaye rolled her eyes. "Um, ok," she started, at a loss for words. She was saved as Zartan came up behind her and handed her a message on his Blackberry. She glanced at Flint. "Sorry, have to take this. If you'll excuse me."

Zartan chuckled and made a point of putting his arm at Jaye's back to lead her away. Flint read the message perfectly. Were Zartan and Jaye an item? he wondered. He felt as if someone had stabbed him in the heart. Even though he had dated in the past couple years, he still loved Lady Jaye with an intensity that surprised him. Even knowing she chose her job over him, he had still not gotten over her and he thought she had felt the same about him. Obviously not, if she and Zartan were an item, he scowled.

Scarlett came out of the tent she had been hiding in, thinking the coast was clear. She saw Flint and the scowl on his face and would've ducked back in, but he had already spotted her. Damn.

"Flint….hi…" she said, unsure of what to say. "Um, have you seen Snake Eyes?"

Flint closed his eyes and fought for control. "No, but I'll help you look for him. Apparently, I don't have anything else to do," he grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>"Did you know Flint was the agent on duty?" Jaye hissed at Zartan, moving away from his grasp.<p>

Zartan looked at her. "Does it matter? We'll be done soon enough and he'll be out of your life again. You won't do anything stupid, will you?" he asked her.

Jaye's eyes flashed. "What I do is my business," she said haughtily. She felt bad for her snapping at him, and immediately apologized. "Sorry, it's just an awkward situation. Let's go over the mission details again. Then, I think I need some time to prepare."

Knowing how Jaye liked to be alone before a mission, he nodded and briefed her quickly. Since the camp was set up inside the fake sand storm, there weren't many places she could go for privacy. She found a rock set a little ways from the main part of the camp, overlooking the cliff which was one boundary of the camp. They'd cross over it tonight to get to their destination. Away from the lights at the camp, she started to meditate and tune into the natural world around her, preparing for battle.

That was how Flint found her. He was doing his own preparation and not realizing where his feet were leading him, he had found her secluded corner. He hesitated, not sure of whether to intrude on her solitude.

"I can hear you breathing," she said, her eyes still closed. "You might as well come over and sit and stop lurking. It makes me nervous," she said in a calm voice.

Flint grinned sheepishly. How did she do that? he wondered. Every time they were on a mission together…well, maybe it was just something they did. Post-mission, they also had a tradition, but he wouldn't let his thoughts go there. He doubted _that_ was going to happen this time.

He settled down beside her as she made room on her rock. She was sitting in a lotus position and opened one eye and looked at him. "Nervous?"

"A little," he admitted.

"Whatever it is your boss wants you to do, just don't do it, ok?" she sighed. "We have our goals and we can't compromise them for some side mission the CIA wants. We're bringing this guy out alive, not dead, and we're going in and getting out. My team is not big enough for an all out assault."

Flint's jaw hardened. "What, you have spies in the CIA now?"

"No," she sighed. "You spooks just never change. I guess we're used to it. It's not like we have a choice to take you along at this point, not until the UN decides otherwise, but your kind always seems to have an ulterior motive."

"I didn't come here to argue with you," he said, jaw still tight.

Jaye opened both eyes and turned to look at him. "I didn't mean to start one. We've had enough of that in the past. I just wanted you to be aware that _we_ are aware. Nothing more. Not meant to be a controversial thing," she murmured, closing her eyes again.

A tear slipped out before she could stop it. Damn it, she thought. She didn't realize that Flint still had that talent to tie her emotions into knots.

Flint caught it with his finger. "Ali," he whispered. "I had no idea you were coming on this one. I was sent, I didn't volunteer." He paused. "Seeing you again makes me realize all the more how much I've missed you."

She leaned into him. "It's not like I've been anywhere. You've known where to find me," she whispered sadly. It was true. Before she recruited Scarlett, before GI Joe had folded, the two women had made time to get together. Flint had never bothered.

He sighed. "I just thought it best to stay away. To let you do what you had to do, what you told me that night…." his voice trailed off, remembering. He still could see that snow globe in his mind, bouncing on the carpet after she dropped it. He realized what a metaphor it really was, how unbreakable her bond was with Phoenix and how he had no place in it.

"You could come work for us…." she whispered so softly, he almost didn't hear her.

"I don't know if I could do that," he said, his voice hard.

She studied him. "You still don't believe we're legitimate, do you?"

His jaw worked and he thought out his words carefully before saying them. "Let's just say I think you do a lot of operating around the law, more so than I feel comfortable with."

Jaye stood and looked at him. "I guess that answers that," she said, her voice neutral. She would NOT get into it with him before a battle. She needed a clear head….and a place to secure him. She pressed a button on her watch and a guard appeared. "Please take _Agent Faireborn_ back to his tent so he can prepare for the mission….and get him something to eat," she said firmly.

She looked at him. "Good luck," she said, and then turned and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"Is he secure?" she murmured to the guard at his tent.<p>

"Yes, ma'am, sleeping like a baby," the guard grinned. "Damn spooks…sorry ma'am."

"At ease soldier," she smiled. "Sometimes it does feel like us against them, doesn't it? At least he won't get in our way."

Each mission it was something different to subdue whatever CIA agent they had with them. They would never use the same trick twice since she was sure it was reported back at the agency. She wouldn't be surprised at this point if it was part of their training! She felt bad for what they did to Flint, but their last discussion sat heavy in her mind. With him stating that he didn't believe in her company meant that he basically told her he didn't believe in _her_!

Well, after what they just pulled, she doubted he'd be so nice to her again. He had learned some control over his temper, she had noted, but figured with her, it would probably come back to life.

She readied her team for the extraction.

* * *

><p>Flint awoke with a start. "What the hell…." he murmured, not sure how he had gotten onto his cot. Last he remembered, he was ushered into his tent with the soldier promising to get him some food that was cooking in the other tent. He wouldn't have just fallen asleep, he thought, confused.<p>

Getting up, he felt a short spasm of dizziness but it soon passed. Must be getting old, he chuckled. Emerging from his tent, he found the camp empty. He cursed loud and hard, not caring who heard. They had done it again and he had fallen for it! Damn it! He should've been more prepared, based on the stories the other agents told of getting snookered by Phoenix. He was distracted by Lady Jaye. Why did she have to chose the mission he was sent on to come and play with her troops? They had reports of how she sometimes accompanied the teams on missions. He guessed it was so she could keep in practice, although by some reports, it seemed to need her touch as a former covert ops agent at times. His boss was NOT going to be happy with him, he knew, and flinched at what he could already imagine the lecture being about.

The CIA knew all about his past with one Lady Alison Hart-Burnett. They had tried to use it to their advantage, wanting Flint to rekindle the romance with his former lover, so he could find out information about the true goings-on at Phoenix, but he had refused, based on principles. That, and he felt that if he had accepted the mission, he would have been the one who lost. Not that he would tell his bosses that! They were disappointed, but did not push it.

He guessed that they had somehow gassed his tent to knock him out while they went on their mission. Yes, he had orders to sidetrack the Phoenix team and compromise the Russian agent. While the Cold War was over, the CIA had a few questions for this particular agent and had wanted Flint to rendezvous with a chopper to fly him to a safe house, right under Phoenix' nose.

He sighed. While the chopper had been in town, along with his Mideastern contact, he thought the mission might not be totally compromised. He would just have to rethink his options.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Jaye loved these night missions. She missed being out in the field and being stuck behind a desk. The mission went so smoothly, she was almost suspicious. She tried to reassure herself it was just a well trained staff, but she couldn't help her superstitions. She wondered briefly if Flint had woken up. Most likely, yes. She hadn't wanted to overdo the gas, worried how it might affect him. It was really just a simple anesthetic that would leave no side effect. They'd have to cross that one off their list, she sighed, and move on to the next idea for the next agent, whenever and whoever that might be. They still had some tricks up their sleeves, she smiled.<p>

She was a little worried about the Russian agent. He had obviously been beaten and possibly tortured during his stay. She was glad they got him out when they did. Hard to tell how much longer he'd survive. He definitely needed medical attention, so she was glad they were lifting out tonight. She messaged ahead and had preparations started to break camp and be ready to leave immediately.

Returning back to the camp, she saw that it was packed up and ready to go. As soon as they entered the borders, the sand storm/weather machine was put into use to help block any followers they may have, although she felt that they were almost given the agent. Obviously any use he had been was finished, judging by the lack of guards around his cell. She frowned on this. Although beaten, she had still recognized the man by the picture they were given and by the password exchange they had been told to make, to avoid any confusion on either part.

Flint was standing, watching the group return, frowning. He had helped with packing up the camp, not complaining to anyone about his long "nap," but he had a few choice words to share with Lady Jaye upon her return. He had let his temper boil and bubble and his control was slipping.

The sight of the Russian agent, however, stilled any words coming from his lips. He was appalled at the condition of the man, although he should not have been surprised. The Phoenix medical team was immediately on him, making sure he was stable and strapping him to a stretcher. Lady Jaye was busy overseeing details, and he could not get near here. During the flight, he thought, that's when we'll have some down time for us to have a nice, long talk.

However, he had trouble finding her during the flight back on the plane. She seemed to have disappeared. It was as if this was a game her employees played. He would ask if they had seen her and he could swear they were fighting a smile as they told him, in a sincere voice, that she had just been there, or they had last seen her in the cockpit….anything but, obviously, the truth. He started to doubt she was even on the transport.

Flint finally found Scarlett and Snake Eyes and settled down with them. He saw a look pass between the two before they began to reminisce about past Joe missions with him. While he enjoyed talking with them again, he still felt he was being distracted from his real goal. He figured he was not going to find her, the employees were seeing to that, but that at some point, he would corner her at her office. Deciding on that plan of action, he decided to relax and enjoy the time with his old friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Lady Jaye knew as soon as she saw Flint's face on their return that he was livid. She knew he would be, so she had taken every precaution to avoid him at all costs. She caught a ride on one of the Phoenix stealth jets which got her back to her office before the transport even flashed its landing lights. It happened every time they had a CIA agent on board, and her team always knew how to handle it.<p>

She was receiving regular reports about the Russian agent and had already contacted his agency. They were on their way with their own medical team and would pick him up at a specified location. She finished her paperwork on the mission and set it aside for Zartan to review, making sure she didn't miss any details. She hoped he was able to avoid Flint on the flight as well. Although, she knew she didn't have to worry – Zartan could very well take care of himself!

She knew the minute that Flint walked into the building. She could almost feel the tension in the air, even before her assistant alerted her to his presence. She sighed. She knew she had to deal with him for what happened and she might as well get it over. He'd be flying back to Washington tonight and then another chapter of her life with Flint would be closed. She closed her eyes. She wished it could have been different. She knew she still loved him, and that obviously he felt something for her, but that it wouldn't save her from the angry tirade she knew was coming.

She had already made her decision by the time he entered her office. Before he could speak, she gave him a pointed look and said "Follow me."

She walked out of her office to the elevator. He followed her without a word, but as soon as the elevator closed, he started to speak.

"Wait," she said, her hand in the air. Miracle upon miracles, his mouth closed and he just stood there, watching her.

Stepping out of the elevator, he saw a small lobby and the door to her penthouse. Without another word, she walked over to the door, unlocked it, and waited for him to follow. She closed the door behind them and asked him if he wanted a drink.

Flint wasn't sure what was going on. He declined the drink, but she went to the fridge and got out two beers anyway. "In case you change your mind," she simply said.

Settling down on the couch, she took a long draw from her beer. She looked up at him as he loomed over her.

"Okay, let's get it out," she said in a neutral tone, settling back. "Yes, we drugged you to save the mission from being compromised. Yes, we knew about your secondary orders, which is why we did it. No, I'm not going to tell you how. If your idiot bosses would decide to stop sending people to counteract our orders from our clients, then we wouldn't be forced to do this. Oh, and yes, we change our MO every time, so go back and say what you want in your report, but next time it will be different. And yes, we expect a next time," she said with a sigh. She took another drink and then set her beer down on a coaster. Leaning back on the sofa, she looked up at him. "So, go ahead, get it out."

Flint didn't know what to say. He grabbed the second beer from the counter where she had put it and took a long draw himself. He sat down hard next to Lady Jaye and just looked at her. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Well," he finally drawled, "I can say this is definitely a different version of you after a mission than I was used to."

She looked at him, speechless. She had expected the tirade, hoping it might be less since she had said her piece first. This was not what she had expected. Remembering their post-mission activities, she had the grace to blush.

She got up and started wandering the room. "You kind of forced your hand and we had to do what we did. I hope you understand. It's nothing personal," she said sadly, thinking about how different things were between them.

Flint got up and started rubbing her shoulders. "I know it's not personal. I never thought it was. In fact," he chuckled, "I think there are bets placed every time one of the agents is assigned to your team. Well, I mean, I was hot at first, but I guess I have to see the humor in it now. I probably would have done the same had I been in your shoes."

She turned and looked at him strangely. "That's it? I bring you up here so my staff can't hear you chewing me out and that's it?" She went over and picked up his beer, sniffing it. "I swear I did not put anything in this!"

Flint laughed. It was something he hadn't done for awhile and it felt good. He loved the fact that he had caught her off guard. This was better than going off, as he had originally planned. She had looked tired and worried when he had stepped into her office. He had even noticed her chewing on her lip, something she had always done when stressed. Noticing that, he had decided to change his approach.

"Ali," he said softly, leading her to the sofa, "you know I have to leave tonight but for now, let's just spend some time together."

"Dash," she sighed. "I don't know…..it's been so long….."

"You know there was a reason for bringing me up here. We only have a few hours. Let's take advantage of it."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Flint just lay there and watched her sleep. He didn't want to leave. Their time together was all too brief and he didn't want to waste a moment of it.<p>

He got up carefully so he wouldn't wake her. Finding his pants, he reached in and took out the bug. He hated to do this, but this was part of why he was here. He had no choice but to follow orders. Placing it in what he hoped was an obscure, but safe location, he got dressed quickly. His flight back to headquarters was leaving soon.

He wasn't sure how to say goodbye. If he just snuck out, she'd hate him. Then again, she might not. He never knew what to expect from her anymore. From all the reports he had poured over about her over the years, he was continuously surprised by her actions. He had been surprised when he had been assigned to this detail, knowing that the CIA were well aware of his past history with her. Of course, they probably used that to their advantage, he thought wryly.

She stirred, and he turned to find her watching him. "Leaving already?" she said, her eyes purposefully blank.

"Yeah," he said, running his hand through his hair. He found his trademark beret and put it on. "My flight leaves in about 30 minutes. Enough time for me to get to the airport."

He stood there, just looking at her, at a loss for words.

"So, you were just going to leave, just like that?" She got up and put her robe on. He could tell by her movements that she was angry.

"Look," he said, getting angry himself. "This," he indicated the rumpled bed, "was not an indicator of anything."

"Oh, I get it," she said coldly, her eyes like ice. "You just needed a good lay before you left. Oh, no wait! I get it. Maybe this was part of your mission. Get her on her back and make sure you plant bugs in her apartment. Better yet, why not make it a great performance so you can amuse the boys back home as they listen in!" she spat out.

Marching over, she yanked the bug where he had hidden it and crushed it between her fingers. "Cheap junk. Sorry, _Agent Faireborn_, but bugs won't work in this building. It's the way it was constructed," she said sarcastically.

She threw the broken pieces at him. "So, what, let me guess…you can't trust me because you can't trust the Phoenix. Everyone else in the world can trust us, but not the high and mighty CIA! Hell, they can't even trust their own agents!"

She stalked over to her nightstand and yanked open the drawer. "Ok, Agent, you want something that no one else has on me? Fine, I'll show you something." She shoved a photograph in his face she had extracted from the drawer.

"Any time I have my doubts about what I'm doing, I look at this photo. So, tell me security expert, what do you see here?"

The photo was of a badly beaten body, stripped naked, the head covered with a towel. Cuts were oozing blood and several cuts were deep enough that they showed the muscle under the skin. Some areas of the skin had been burned, while others had been literally peeled away.

"This was the photo that was used as evidence at the Cobra trial," he said, glancing at her. "So? It was used to show what Mindbender did to his victims." He tossed it back at her. "So looking at a battered body turns you on?"

"You asshole!" she hissed. "Did you ever wonder why no name was ever given? They covered my face because they had specific orders to not mar my face, so that I would be recognizable. Everything else was fair game. Yes, that's me," she said to his horrified face. "I am the _Phoenix_ in Phoenix Industries. I rose above what happened and here I am today."

Flint looked stunned. "But…you…." he gestured at her body.

She smirked. "It's amazing what money can buy in plastic surgery, skin grafts, and lasers, isn't it? So you can take that precious information back to your CIA and tell them that if they send me another agent to babysit," she said scathingly, "that they better be looking for a new job because I will use everything in my power to bring them up on so many charges, it'll make the Commander's trial look like child's play!"

With that, she glared at him, her voice icy. "Get out! I can't believe I let myself fall for this all over again. You had two years to contact me, _two years_," she said bitterly, "and yet you don't make contact until you are ordered to do so. You really are perfect for the CIA, you know that?"

She produced a gun and pointed it at him. "You have 10 seconds before I call my guards and have you locked away for assault. That is, if my finger doesn't get too twitchy and shoot you first," she said scathingly, pointing her weapon a little lower on his body.

Flint, still stunned by her revelation, quickly turned and walked away, out of her life.


End file.
